Caught in a Blizzard
by Mint-9
Summary: Tifa and Rude get cozy after being snowed in during a Blizzard. Rated T for actions (between consenting adults).


It was a cold and blustery day as Tifa left the market and headed back to Seventh Heaven. She tightened the blue scarf around her neck, tucking it into her black trench coat to keep out any exposed skin. Long were the days when she would wear miniskirts no matter the weather. There was no one to wear them for anyways. Cloud was hardly around any more, and after three years of living together and nothing but still awkward friendship between them she gave up on any romantic prospects and settled for what they did have, and what they had where the kids and their friends. _I am only 23 and I have two kids, no husband, not even a boyfriend!_She hated these thoughts. What good did they serve? She pushed them to the back of her mind, trying to clear it and this cold day was helping her with that as the snow flurries began. If rain washes away bad feelings, then snow at least freezes them.

Edge was always busy, but today it seemed even more so. People were stocking up for the winter storm that was coming in soon. That was why she was at the market today, on a weekday, to buy supplies just in case they lost power or got snowed in. Cloud was gone, _nothing new there_ - her snarky subconscious reminded her – and Barret was gone too and he took the kids with him. Tifa didn't mind taking care of the kids, besides they were old enough to look after themselves, and they were good company when it would get lonely.

She came upon the door to her place when she saw a familiar suit standing in front of it. He came by so often, usually with Reno, but today he was sans his 'little buddy.' When he saw her carrying the bags he immediately took them from her so she could open the door. Tifa got out her keys and regarded him quizzically. _So quiet and obedient_, she thought, _just like a guard dog_: _A TURK guard dog_. The thought made her laugh. He turned crimson. "Did you not want me to come in?" he asked bashfully.

Tifa opened the door. "By all means, please come in. I need some company."

They both walked into the warm bar. Tifa was glad that she left the heater going while she was gone. "You can leave them on the bar," she instructed him as she peeled off her winter layers.

He just nodded silently and diligently set about on his task. "Do you need help putting them up?" he asked.

_Listen to you!_Tifa thought. _If only Cloud were that helpful around here._ "No," she replied heading to the other end of the bar and riffling through the bags, "besides you don't know where anything goes."

"You'd be surprised," Rude stated matter-of-factly, "How much I know about this place."

Tifa shot a glance up at him and swore she saw a smirk on the stone façade. _Was he flirting with her?_ Rude was the strong, silent type. The thought made her nervous and a little anxious. She was used to getting attention from men, but this was different. He seemed, what was the word for it … wholesome. Rude wasn't like Reno – the consummate ladies man. "All right," she sighed, "you can help me." _Did he know what he was getting himself into?_ He sat down on the barstool in front of her. She went through the first bag. "Okay, I have batteries, various canned foods, water, and … chocolate."

"Chocolate?" he asked. A laugh formed on his face, "that doesn't sound like a necessity in a blizzard."

"For emergency purposes only!" she blurted, flushing immediately.

"Now I'm not quite sure I believe that," he joked.

_Was he teasing her?_"Hey!" she uttered, but failed to think of an excuse. _Leave me alone. I don't have a boyfriend. I need chocolate._She was a little shocked he was speaking to her. Reno had told her that he had a thing for her, but he was too shy to talk to her, even say hello. And the only time he did talk to her was through Reno when they came over for drinks sometimes after work.

"Okay well," she stalled, _smarty pants_, "where **do** they go if you know this place so well?"

Rude looked up for a second as if in thought. "Batteries are stored in the cabinet under the phone, canned goods go in the pantry, fruit on the left, vegetables on the right, meats in the middle, water is stored under the shelves in the pantry, all the water for the bar is off the tap, and the chocolate," he smirked, "you squirrel away in an old cigar box hidden underneath the register."

Tifa blushed wildly. _The little sneak! How did he know her secret?_"Well since you know this place so **well**," she put emphatically, "then you can put these away."

He just nodded as a confirmation and began to put the items in their correct places. Tifa opened the last bag and got out its sole containment, a bottle of rum. When he finished putting away the supplies he found Tifa sitting at the bar waiting for him. "Come sit," she said as she patted the top of the barstool beside her. He willingly obliged. Tifa smiled as she brought out the bottle of rum hidden behind the last bag. "And this … is a real necessity during a blizzard." He held his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. "Let's have a drink shall we?" she said as she poured generous amounts into two shot glasses.

Before she handed him the drink she gave him a nudge, "Hey, you're going to have to take off those glasses. I don't drink with no one I can't see their eyes."

He shrugged, "That sounds reasonable enough."

She watched carefully as he took off his glasses and looked at her. Such deep-set chocolate colored eyes they seemed to melt at the sight of her. Were his eyes always like that, so deep and wistful? _Maybe that's why he wears glasses_, she thought, _so he wouldn't have fans of girls after him._ That was more Reno's style.

They held up the shot glasses to each other in a toast. "To absent friends," Tifa said, and then got a little saddened at the thought. She once lost a good friend.

Rude broke her melancholic reverie, "And to new ones," he said as he clinked her glass against his.

Tifa smiled, "Yes, of course."

They drank the shots in one gulp. Both of them were seasoned drinkers, but Tifa only just recently even though she had worked in a bar since she was 16. "Another," she commanded, and he again willingly obliged.

As the day wore down so did the rum bottle until there was only just a little remaining on the bottom. Tifa felt hot and fuzzy. It was really warm inside the heater must've been on full blast either that or she was a little drunk. She looked over at the window for the first time since she got back. It was snowing. "Snow!" she cried and ran to go look outside. She opened the door, but not without some difficulty because the snow was starting to pile up. The sun had set an hour or two ago and it was getting very dark. It was likely to keep snowing all throughout the night. She closed the door with a slam as the wind howled in from outside.

Rude walked over and was looking out the window. Tifa plopped down on the couch exasperated. "Guess you're not going anywhere for a while," she said as she looked up at him. She really didn't want him to leave anyways because then she would be alone.

"I guess not," Rude answered and sat across from her on the other couch.

_Why is he like this_, she wondered, _deliberately sitting away from me?_ It was a little strange –like they were two strangers sitting together at a train station. Rude kept looking down and up, and back at the window. _Maybe he wants to leave?_ "Sorry you're stuck here with me," Tifa sighed as she shook her head at him, "nobody ever wants to stay with me." She realized she said that aloud instead of in her thoughts. Damn, she did drink too much.

Rude was now looking at her intently. "Don't say that," he grunted. "Tifa …" he then trailed off.

"Hmm," Tifa sighed. He was so enigmatic. He should express what he's feeling more, but then again she's the one to talk. She was never able to tell Cloud how she really felt. That was the reason they drifted apart, and then again they never really had much after Aerith came along, or before for that matter.

"Why are you always so sad," he broke her from her thoughts.

Tifa shrugged, "I guess I just expected something to come true, and it never did." Damn she was depressed. _Why did he bring this up anyways?_

"He's not worth you," Rude stated plainly.

Tifa looked up at him. _How dare he!_ That was none of his business. "Why are you even talking to me?" she snapped. "I thought you were a mute."

The air turned cold, she was mad and felt like kicking him out, blizzard or no blizzard. She glared at him, expecting him to argue with her and leave like a certain blonde spiky-haired person would do, but he didn't leave. He stayed and he gave her such a sorrowful expression she just wanted to reach out and hug him and tell him not to worry. She felt sorry for her outburst.

"I," he said and then paused. He was silent for a while and then looked up at her. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes they burned and sparked at her gaze. Honestly, it was a little too intense and she felt like backing away but couldn't, something in her made her keep his gaze.

"Tifa," he began again. "I get this feeling around you, and I can't talk to you. It makes me so nervous I feel like I want to die." Tifa stared at him, her mouth opened a little in a gasp. "But, I see that you're different now. You're lonely," he stopped and looked up at her.

Tifa was caught off guard. _So, he noticed_, she thought. "Listen, I," she shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"But you're strong now," he then snapped her out of her thoughts. "Much more strong than before."

_How?_His tone sounded too accusatory for her.

"I was afraid to intrude into your life because I thought that he was the only thing that mattered to you. But now, you are your own person and I feel I can have an honest conversation about what I've felt these past years. Tifa," he leaned in closer to her and she instinctively leaned into him.

"I've fallen for you. And if you think I've acted strangely then know that it has only been in your presence. I can say this openly now because I know that we are the same."

_The same?_Has he felt the same way about her as she felt about Cloud?

"I've always wanted to do something," he then said and got down on his knees in front of her. She was surprised and got down on her knees as well. He smiled gently and held up her chin. She stared into his eyes, the ones that were so deep and endless and she swore she could see eternity through them if she looked long and hard enough.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her lips softly. An intense warmness spread throughout her body starting from her lips and ending at the tips of her toes, electrifying her. Their tongues met and she pressed hard against his chest wanting more. She was a little too eager for this new feeling, but he didn't mind one bit.

"You're so beautiful," he gasped between kisses down her neck and mouth. "I've loved you for so long."

Those words. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. She then felt overwhelmed and pulled back. He took in a long drawn breath of air and steadied himself the best he could. He tightened his tie. "I apologize," he hen said trying to calm down.

"Why?" Tifa blurted out. "There's been no offense."

He looked up at her with a mixture of confusion and utter happiness as she stood up and took his hand. She walked with him down the hall to her bedroom and opened the door. She turned and smiled playfully at him. "Since we're snowed in we might as well bunk together." He didn't need to be told twice and pinned her against the wall erupting a firestorm of kisses all over her body in which she eagerly met and responded with kisses of her own. She moaned letting the feeling overtake her.

_Looks like the beds will be pulled together tonight._ She just smiled at the thought.


End file.
